Earmuffs have long been used to protect the ears during periods of extremely cold weather. These ear muffs have typically been made with a flexible metal curved center section which extends over the head of the wearer and has at each end, a padded ear muff piece that is permanently affixed to be in register with the ear of the wearer.
In addition devices also known as ear muffs have been used to provide acoustic protection to the ear of a wearer against excessive noise such as the sound of a firearm which is discharged or the sound of a jet engine. Devices known as "headsets" or earphones have been used to provide a means for positioning a speaker adjacent to the ear of the user while excluding background noise in order to facilitate the reception of sound.
The prior art devices have been made for explicit utilitarian purposes and have not been made with interchangeable ear pieces that may be changed only for aesthetic purposes.